Reflected Ascensions
by C-Flare12th
Summary: They say your reflection tell who you are, well what if your reflections is not as perfect as you think. A girl with such issues, until finally getting a grasp of the truth(Rin). True ending added hope it clears everything up.
1. Prologue: Coexistence

**I DO NOT OWN GRAND CHASE.**

**(It hurts, but oh well.)**

* * *

**Reflected Ascensions**

_Co-existence  
Destructions and Seeking_

* * *

_**In a certain person's perspective**_

_It was around a year now. My first tear as an apprentice fell, while seeing the reason of my hardship go and disappear into nothingness. The reason of my life, the start of my pain, my sorrow they happen during that fateful day. They say time will come when all is mended, all is made whole. But when is the time? When is that time? I guess black and white will never be together. I guess they never will co-exist. _

That was the first things written in my heart, for every writer writes what is in his heart. And today my life begins, today I start the prophecy. Today I break the laws that govern me. Today I will make, light and dark, black and white co-exist. All for the reason of my suffering, all for the one who destroyed me, all for the one I need to cleanse and the one who will cleanse me, I will break the natural flow of life.

_**In the other person's perspective**_

_One year had passed, the elders say the child will come back, but where is the child now? Unto the city of everlasting awe and power, unto the city glimmering in the dark, unto the city of answers the child must travail. But where is the messenger now? And why that child, it hurts to see the child go all alone, after all these times. But after so long it doesn't hurt anymore, up to know I know we will meet, on that fateful day, when light meets dark, when evil and good co-exist, when all the sufferings pay off. Now is the time, now I shall see…_

_**THIRD PERSON POV**_

They made a covenant, along with them taking their respective roles last year, that when the day they had long awaited comes, they will write each within their heart into a piece of paper, woven together then cut into halves, with their blood as seals and mark of the covenant. As they write they sensed something different, something strange with their bodies. As if something is shaken and released. One had finished one part; the other was still working on it. Then the sun and the moon aligned, darkness covers light, light made a ring in the sky.

The earth was shaken, stars fell, flames rage on a village not far away from one of them. It was around mountain on the other side of the dessert. Past the forest where He stood, he saw through the dark smoke and fire blazing in the side of the mountain.

He knew he was late, nothing could be done about it now, he knew he could not make in time to make a difference but he was thinking of hope, of light, that even a tiny ray can cut through the darkness, even a small beam can lead into the paradise. But his strength was snatched away by forcing breaking free, his mind was overtaken by thoughts of destruction, his body did not follow what he was ordering it to do. He fell, consciously he knew he was still alive, but his body was limp and lifeless, he could not feel his own arms moving the way he wanted it to move, his feet walking into where he wanted to go. Instead he was dragged into a cave by his own feet; there he was tormented by those who were sealed in him. They taunted him, laughed at his thoughts, and he was fed with a lot of negativity. At first he tried to resist the thoughts, he thought of a certain girl, he thought of the happy village, but every thought he wants get replaced by horror and death, a pain more powerful that a physical blow. Slowly he tried going with the flow, slowly he accepted what the darkness has to offer, slowly he succumbed to their whims, slowly he forgot who he was, and what his purpose is. The only thing he remembered was the voice saying "You are the child of prophecy, you will end this, and you are the Prophet yourself". There in the cave he lie, still breathing but now a different person.

Was the prophecy wrong? Is this what fate had in store for him? Who holds fate anyway?

On the other hand, the other one fell unconscious. In her mind two voices were speaking to her.

"Let me help you, I can end these things once and for all, all you need to do is break the seal." The voice was calming, as though a goddess was talking to her, as though the voice had a strange melody, captivating her heart.

"Do not let her, fool you little girl! It is with a soothing voice many fall into their own doom. Let me set the world straight to where it leads. There you might find your other piece; there you may find the one who you have been waiting for." This voice was filled with venom, although the voice was it self enchanting. The voice of someone husky and strong yet was "sweet" or rather bewitching sound was mingled.

"I can stop the pain; together we can purify the world!"

"Do not listen to her my child, you cannot do it alone, you know. I know this boy, and perhaps you know him too, all to well. Shall we say you and him together, hmm…?"

"I do not know what you are talking about, who are you? What is happening to my village?"the girl cried out.

"Shall you see for yourself?"

"Now is not the time for you to decide. When day and night span the wholeness of Aernas at completely the same time, there you will choose. As of now prepare your eyes, prepare your heart."

"Remember child you will never escape your destiny. If you will end your life, you will enter it again, never ending pain and struggle, never ending hurt and despair."

Who where these voices? Why her, she knew something was different about her but all these responsibility? in Her hands? Why her? How about their covenants, will she ever see him again? Who will she listen to? Who is telling the truth?

As darkness went away, as light began shining again, Rin saw that the village was different. Instead of the happy and bright village where she grew up in what greeted her was ruins of the village, walls were broken, the villager where missing except for some who were in the streets dried up like plant deprived of water, actually none was left of the villager but their clothes, black flame where still burning. Rin lost all her hope and wanted to take her life, but she saw a sparkle at the center of the village. As she came closer, she saw the elder of the village, using the last of His powers to protect a tiny box in a pedestal. Rin ran into the altar and helped the village elder out.

Rin's vision became cloudy and she fell half-asleep after helping the elder get out of the altar. All she remembered were the words, her master's last words.

"Take the Fan, look for the answer deep within you, out for him; He has been overtaken by the enemy. Seek help; we will always be with you, no matter what. Remember your choices will dictate the future of this world."

After that she felt a tiny surge of energy from within her, she took the fan out of the box her master protected; inside the box were pieces of paper used as talismans, which she also took, knowing she will need them. She did not touch the scroll and the brush inside, remembering the instructions given to her a year before to never touch the sacred scrolls. As she reach used the fan, she felt dizzy and felt her need to sleep.

In her mind, she wanted to see him, or at least the village safe. But she was troubled, all happened so sudden. And it is her birthday. Why of all the dates?

Her journey had started, and true enough they can never co-exist. She knew both of them contained darkness and light, but the questions were, which of them remains, and why did she fell for him. She knew from the start they were like light and dark, never together, but they did not heed the warning, they wanted reflected ascensions, but what she got, was total destruction.


	2. Chapter 1:Into The Ashes

**Continuing her journey, or at least her rest, Rin had found a place to stay, at least before everything turns to ash, a typical display of a Phoenix' death and rebirth.**

* * *

**Reflected Ascensions**

_Into the Ashes  
__-Found gets Lost sometimes_

* * *

Waking up, Rin saw herself in a rather different location. She was in a bed, lying down neatly. She pinches herself in order to see if she is still dreaming. Once, she is not convinced, then for the second time. Still not convinced she tried hitting herself with the fan. True enough she was not dreaming.

She was in a room, a small room decorated with stain glass windows. The windows where ornamented with crosses and designs of three ladies, wearing robes of red, green and purple. They held an orb. Peeling her eyes to the room, she saw a girl, dressed as a priestess of modern times, carrying with her a large hammer. Frightened she accidentally blew a whirlwind towards the girl, who in that instant woke up.

"I see you have awaked. Please feel at home in this room."

"Home…But I saw my village, in ..."Rin's face relected sorrow.

"Have I said something wrong?"

"Nothing thank you, I'll try to go now." Rin was still in depression. She wanted to die, everything is gone now. Rin tried standing but she was still too weak to do so, so she fell back into the bed.

"Please rest for a bit, Welcome to St. Aguilios by the way."

"Huh? Where is it located?"

"It doesn't matter for now. We were shocked ourselves, a girl suddenly apearing. Our high priest was looking you by the way. He ordered to tell you to talk to him later. Around twilight. I'll be going now."

Rin feeling her desperate need for rest continued to sleep. Some howw she found comfort in this place, like how she feels during her training as a priestess for her own. Serene, Holy this place feels like it.

_**(Meanwhile in the Grand Chase perspective)**_

"How did we end up here again?" Elesis, a red haired girl carrying dual swords asked a group of eight people following her.

"A certain red haired knight wanted to explore the desert area beyond the mountain ranges we overlooked in pursuit of the Queen of Darkness. She was so eager that we forgot to bring supplies." Lire, an elf carrying a rather strange bow, reprimanded the complaining knight.

"I actually expecting to see a beach grander that Kerrie here, but all I can see is sand. I wonder why I aren't sweating but it doesn't matter." Arme asked them.

"Because my princess, you asked me to carry your leaf parasol, not to mention your heavy pot. What does this contain any way?" Lass asked as he carried his nodachi in his waist and with one hand a pot without lid, on the other a large leaf. The pot look like there is nothing inside but looked creepily pitch black.

"Some bombs, a couple of toxic substances, my lamp and staff. Not to mention potions and some costumes." Arme said bluntly. Lass just sweat drops.

"At any rate all I can say is that we are lost without food and drinking water. Considering this is a desert, we may end up seeing things our mind desires. " Ronan said, stating their current condition.

"I feel plants nearby, not to mention sounds of flowing water." Ryan another elf said.

"Where is it, where is it?" Amy spilled out was that desperate that she was running in circles

"It is probably just a figment of imagination of the fried head of yours, buddy-who-could-sense-plants." Jin said. Amy seeing her hope crushed, chased after Jin. Jin somehow enjoyed this ran in circles until he tripped of something hard, letting Amy catch him and he got a beating from the Sistina. As young as they are they were strong enough to fend for themselves, even beating the so called Queen of Darkness. Yet they are still growing up, so sometimes their ridiculous antics rise up. As Amy gave Jin an uppercut, sending Jin in the mid air, he noticed a spring up ahead pass the sand dune.

"I see it, I see it" Jin ran up ahead. Amy followed the rush as Ronan under the approval of Elesis, and Ryan, after a nod from Lire, dashed up too. Lass ran away from Arme while still carrying the Parasol and pot while Arme, at her best, tried to run after the thief. She too tripped over a metal object, but ignored it. Dashing through some dried up desert weeds she once again tripped. Looking over she saw a girl, with stars in her eyes. She screamed and upon hearing Elesis and Lire ran up to her. Seeing a girl they too screamed. Ryan, Lass and Ronan ran back to the rescue.

As they came closer they heard a voice saying, "Luckily before dying I saw the Gods"

The girl fell unconscious because of the heat.

(_**Later)**_

"Where am I?" the girl asked. As she opened her eyes she saw eight people staring at her, with a lake behind them and shades of palm trees.

"Hi there! I am Amy!" Amy said with a cute smile in her face.

The girl was frightened and she was reaching for something but that something was gone. Instead what she grabbed was a stick and "hammered" Amy with it.

"Owww… bad child." Amy growled.

Ryan gave the girl a large mallet and asked if she was looking for it. Arme and Jin eyed Ryan devilishly.

"Thank you, I am Lime Serenity, a Holy Knight!" the girl introduced her self. "This is my Sledge Hammer." She said while toppling over due to the size of the mallet. The Chase sweat dropped, then proceed to introduce their selves.

"By the way do you know the way out of this desert?" Elesis asked Lime.

"Of course, but what are you doing here anyway?"

"Just looking for an adventure, I guess. Why are you alone anyway? You are such a brave little girl traveling all alone." Lire replied.

"I had comrades with me but I got separated from them, I wanted to get to this Oasis but I fainted before actually reaching it. Any way, if you want a way out, we can go to St. Aguilios. There we you can contact the high priest to see if he could help. It is the least I can do for the team of the Goddess." She said pointing to Elesis, Lire and Arme. Amy being left out cried but she was comforted by Jin. The Chase once again sweat dropped.

" We are not goddess, but thanks. We were hoping to stay longer here to rest so by how many hours can we reach it?" Arme asked.

"Around three days probably if..."

Lime got cut by Jin who desperately wanted to get out of the desert. "Then we start walking."

Jin got glares from the Chase and yet another beating from Amy. So they rest for awhile, used Arme's Vials for water, and started their Three Day journey.

(_**Rin's Perspective)**_

Rin got up and prepared herself. She still could not believe what happen to her village. Yet she kept a bright attitude as how she was raised up in her village. She was never let to be sad, and she never liked being sad so instead thinking about the destruction she thought that there might be people left in the village and they could start all over again. So as a result she thinks of her journey as an exploration of the world. As she went out of the room where she stayed she saw the girl from a while ago.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what? Any way we don't want the High priest waiting."

_Still having that bright attitude, it is in time she learns I guess. _Those were in the mind of Tangerine.

They walked through and endless hallway, decorated with a carpet with decoration of the stained glass, the hallway was also adorned with statues of Knights with a large hammer. In the end of the Hallway, a large door with golden knobs and design made out of silver was opened.

"I may not enter the altar room, please go inside."

"As you wish, thank you." Rin said as she beamed inside with a smile on her face.

Inside like the altar room in their village, only things were larger and when adorned with more precious stones. In the middle was a man, dressed in white, with gold and silver patterns emblazoned.

"Rin, the Goddess had spoken to me about you."

"Huh? Rin was startled by the voice." She was "busy" looking at the things in the Altar room. "Apologies, but who are you? Why am I here?"

"I am the High Priest at St. Aguilios, and you were found mysteriously here in the altar room, few hours ago. I was about to close the room when a bright light shone in the center. When the light faded you were her. You seemed very special, as the Goddess showed special signs to us concerning your arrival."

"I guess...I am relly that special." Rin said. Hearing the word about Goddesses and her brought out a bitter memory again.

"Any way time is running out, the Goddess had showed be the future of this village, of the holy city of the eagle"

"What would happen?"Rin asked.

"In three days this village with be destroyed by a powerful black fire, and you must survive. The goddess Ernasis, Lisnar and Armenian had shown me visions during the time I was about to close this room. You are in danger. They had told me that darkness will try to overtake light once more, and will follow light to the very corner of the world"

"Why?"

"We don't know that is all the Goddess had shown to the Holy Knights. We had done the preparations the villagers had left; only the three of us are in this place. And sorry for what we have to do."

Rin felt something hit her head, and then she fell unconscious. The High preist left with a large hammer, he scribbled something after closing the door to the altar room, trapping Rin inside. After a day she woke up and saw all that she need were in the Altar Room. Though the room had windows she could not go out, as if the room was sealed by powerful magic. Looking over the window she saw the village deserted, and two people were outside, the High Priest and Tangerine were casting a spell. They were gone in an instant. Rin felt like all alone so she once again slept, her body always needed rest the past weeks now. In her mind she pictured a bird, caged within her self and a key was given.

She dreamt of yet another weird dream.

There was total darkness, and she felt shaking. Then there was light, she once again saw her village, this time it was raining ink for unknown reasons. Every place where the ink fell was set a blaze except for the altar room. She hid there and saw the box where she took the fan move the scrolls and the brush suddenly flew away. Then the rain of ink poured harder, the Altar Room's window was covered until the room itself was filled by darkness. Moments later nine rays of light different in color pierced the roof. The rays converged at her and she shone so bright. Then…

(Two Days Later)

Rin was awaked by rumblings and crashing. She saw outside through the window the same thing. Ink was falling from the sky; everything it hit is set ablaze. Except for the Altar room, everything was set on fire. She felt somebody watching her, and the forces deep within her struggled. She felt weak. Then the rumbling stopped. She could not move. There she lay in the center of the prayer room staring at the ceiling. She saw her talismans burn infront of her, but ere replaced by once stronger, as if blessed by the goddess themselves.

(Grand Chase Perspective)

Lime was so excited to show her village, St. Aguilios, so she was really on high spirits. She talked nonstop during their travels.

As they climbed the last sand dune Lime talks about, they hear large explosions nearby. The force of the explosion filled the air and sand was swept downhill. They managed to get on top of the sand dune, but instead of being awestruck as Lime told them to be during their travails, what they saw was the ruins left by the explosions, walls ablaze, the village deserted. All Lime was able to do was knell and weep, she sensed that nobody she knew was left in the village, she could not feel their holy signatures or auras.

"Let us see what we can do."Arme said, she took the pot and took an Ice necklace from it along with her Battle Staff.

"Deep Impact!" She said, large chunks of meteors came down from the sky, they looked on fire but the also looked freezing. As the ball of fire/ice crashed down it left an icy atmosphere causing the black flames to die down.

Lire showered the area with arrows, as she heard Lime said that nobody she knew was in the village, hoping to shoot down the culprit. The others dashed down the village and looked everywhere.

Everyone spammed there skill for blind luck to hit any enemy in there. Lime joined the suit knowing that no friend can be hurt in what they are doing.

(Later)

"Glory!" Lire said in order to heal the team; they were exhausted after flattening the flattened village.

"Rhapsody" Amy played an enchanting tune using her beyer. This helps them relax and get some energy back. After a while they noticed one building still standing.

"The Altar Room" Lime shouted. They hurriedly went there and saw the rooms seal by powerful magic.

"What kind of magic is this? It is some sort of fortification aura in the building." Arme gasped.

"I'll try to open the room, maybe there are survivors." Lime gasped.

As the door flew open, the Chase saw a girl lying in the center of the room.

"Hey what have you done to this village?" Elesis shouted. Enraged because the girl seemed to ignore her she went closer to the girl.

"She's asleep." Lire commented

"Well, stating that I fell sleepy too." Ryan said before falling asleep.

The boys all fell sleepy while the girls felt suspicious. Suddenly one by one each of them fell; each of them felt something hard hit their head. Amy was last to go down. As Amy collapsed Rin woke up and saw nine people in the room each had hair colors corresponding to the rays of light in her dream, eight had collapsed, and the other one held a Hammer and a note. Lime collapsed after hitting Rin on the head, all ten of them having a good night sleep. Suddenly light filled the room, heavenly voices echoed, goddesses blessiing each one, the colors faded three light pointed to the chase. Red, Green violet.


	3. Chapter 2: Phoenix Reborn

**As the colors faded like ashes, new life awaits the Grand Chase and Rin. Reborn out of misery, Rin find a new home, a family and the memoirs of past.**

* * *

**_Reflected Ascesions_**

_Phoenix Reborn  
__-A new start lead to a new end_

* * *

Waking up the Chase saw them selves sat the pier at Partusay's Sea. Thinking St. Aguilios as a dream they tried hurting themselves to wake each other.

Mari annoyed by their noisy upheavals decided to shock all of them into senses.

"Shock Field" Mari, the wielder of the ancient knowledge of the Cownat civilization, threw a contraption that sends of sparks, shocking the ten, and then exploding finally waking them from their trance.

"Owww Hi guys, long time no see!" Amy said still as bright and noisy as always.

"I do not have the time for senseless accounts of your adventure, may we presume to go into the mansion now. I must continue my research of the paraminies I left for the reasons of searching the old relics of my ancient Civilization." Mari in a monotonously boring voice "plainly" said.

"It is such a nice story!" Amy said.

But Mari was already creating a contraption; it looked like a teleportation pad.

"I really need to go, those in the hurry to might as well go home, step into the pad."

Only Mari and Seighart stepped into the pad. The Chase gave Seighart the stay-alive-glance seeing that he was the only one accompanying Mari. As they leave the eight muttered small wishes to see Seighart still in one piece when they got home.

"She is like a walking corpse, she sounded so boring." Lime commented.

"So you are here? I presume even the other girl then." Ronan said.

Looking around they did not see Rin, they thought she was just an illusion until they heard a scream.

"Oh no you don't, Flash of Light." Rin said as she blast away a crab that plans to get out of the surface of the sea.

"Is she really that shocked?" Elesis said. "Hey fan girl time to go now."

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Oh we forgot we are the Grand Chase. We saw you at St. Aguilios after it was destroyed. We got transported here with you. I guess." Lire said

"Hello I am Rin. I came from Gaon and my destination is the City of Cownat. I might as well go so would you tell me the direction?"

"Uh did you just say Cownat?" Arme asked.

"Yes, why?

"Cownat was destroyed long time ago, more that 500 years now. " Ronan said.

"Why not ask Mari, they went there with Seighart."Lass points out.

"Really?" _What happen to him then? He said he is looking for a cure to a special condition, if Cownat was destroyed then where is he?"_Okay, where will we go now?"Rin with her ever charming smile said. Her faced reflected the opposite of what she felt, immense sadness stirred up within her.

"To the mansion in Serdin, I am pretty hungry." Amy beamed.

(Few moments later)

The Chase were in Serdin now. Before going to the mansion they stopped by the Knight Master to tell that they wish Lime and Rin to join the Grand Chase.

"You see Knight Master, Lime lost her home town and we found her in a desert. And Rin here is found on the ruins of the same town looking for Cownat. We trust these people, after seeing Lime's willingness to help, and considering that the Holy Knights helped Rin, we could say she is a good person too. Since they have no place to stay, we decided to offer them to join the chase. That is if you agree." Lire explained.

"Okay, I understand. I will ask the queen for this matter. As of now take them to the mansion. You know how to handle the mansion right?" Knight Master said.

"Any way I think there is someone in the Mansion already. And the new member I told you a week ago had arrived. Please give them a warm welcome."

"Absolutely. We are like a big family there."Amy shouted.

Knight Master can only gulp in what Amy said, but she dismisses them anyway.

(Later)

The chase assembled in their own Mansion, which Flora, their cute and hardworking "maid" had kept furnished. They met Seighart sleeping beneath the fairy tree which they all kept growing.

"Hey Gramps, I thought you were with Mari?" Elesis asked.

"I forgot, a new lad came here waiting for our return, and seeing a new soul, Mari decided to test him.

"And you let her?" Arme said.

"Ya, why not. He seemed happy though. His name is Asin if I remember."

"!"Jin was suddenly surprised.

"Master Sieghart, you know what test Mari performs don't you?" Ryan asked while trembling.

"Maybe. Extracting memories, blowing up chemical in your face, shocking you with those electrical thingies, what is wrong with that?"

Rin and Lime was horrified and passed out. Amy suddenly seeing two girls collapsed cried and Jin comforted her.

"It seem he is capable of receiving my treatment, he is a worthy test subject."Mari announced. She appeared so quietly that Even Lass whose keen senses were not able to detect.

"Do not talk of people as test subjects, Please Miss Mari." Lire said her hand was shaking from surprise.

"It was fun, thank you for that massage, I feel more refreshed by now. I am Asin Tairin by the way nice to see all of you…"Asin said as if nothing happened. _That was not painful at all._

The chase was awestruck with Asin condition began poking him, with their weapons to see if he really is alive

"You see I am a living being, and my mind is not fried enough to not know that you had a (mind-frying, oops,) tiring journey. There exist a house by the way" Asin said, still with that strange smile in his face. The chase just could not resist those venomous words and went inside the house. Ronan and Ryan carried the two fainted girls inside. Jin and Lass dragged a large hammer inside.

"To hasten their recovery, I insist in using use my shock field. I want to test the girls as soon as possible." Mari said, and evil aura began forming behind her.

"Please don't Miss Mari; I think they had a taste of that in Partusay's Sea." Lire said.

Rin and Lime was carefully placed in rooms that were long empty which will now serve as their rooms. Some of the Chase went to sleep in their respective rooms, while Lass and Arme proceeded to the kitchen to bake some things to eat while waiting for the Four who went to Xenia, those who checked the condition's of the Continent of the God's.

(Next Day)

Each of them told some background stories of their lives

Asin while telling about his master who taught him everything he knew ended up fighting with Jin. From the story it seems they had the same master, and they argued who the better disciple was.

Lime told about the Holy Knights earning slight irritation with the other-worldly group after knowing that they were in fact demons.

Rin did not share much about herself, only the time her only "friend" left their village. Mari wanted to test them with a maze she had long set up in the Trial forest, one that had been flattened and crushed after an hour, by Lime who was irritated with Asin's bickering while being tested. Rin was confused why Lime was angry ended up getting hit in the head. Rin blew whirlwind that messed up the growth of Asin's bamboos, in the process blowing up the entire setup. The Grand Chase jaw-dropped except for Dio and Luxus who had no interest, and Zero and Mari whose faces were expressionless.

(A month later)

Rin, Lime and Asin have adapted to the chase now.

Sometimes Amy and Lime's childishness along with Rin's curiosity tend to annoy Luxus and Dio, which Ley finds amusing.

Rin had pushed her hurts deep into her heart and had a bright attitude or one might say naïve attitude towards life. She had her dramas during the night though.

Lime tends to stalk Elesis, Lire and Arme and drags Rin along. She usually calls this "Knowing the Goddesses" and unknowingly hurts Rin sometimes.

Asin gets into fights with Jin a lot, or annoy everybody with his cunning answers and sly pranks, though he is annoyed with Rin's naïve attitude. His word usually flowed with venom and sarcasm, and Rin takes them literary.

Lime usually hangs with Rin until lately.

Today Rin wears a different outfit, over all she wears black. She uses a different fan, a black one.

"Rin lets go and stalk the goddesses these day." Lime cheerfully said.

"You know I long wanted to destroy your plans, little girl. Just because they look like Goddesses mean they are." Rin's words blasted Lime into sulking in the corners.

"What did I do?" Lime asked teary eyed.

"You take so many things for granted, why not ask the priest in your home who the Gods are." Rin with a stern face said.

The next day, Rin decides to wear a white overall, and a pure white fan.

"Lime what do want to do today?" Rin said as happy as she can be.

"Humph…I don't want to talk to you" Lime said, looking away.

"Come on, Lime. Let's see what Arme is doing now. I see her with Lass lately."

"That's it, enough of this." Lime said. Swinging her hammer towards Rin she flattens the rock just in front of Rin.

"So you want to play today?" Rin asked smilingly.

"Go away" Lime said.

"Okay" Rin stepped backwards."How about now, do you want to play?"

With this Lime learned that sometimes Rin changes attitude. Depending in her choice of clothes she can be more "venomous that Asin" or as sweet as she can be.

Lime was not the only one to notice this. Soon the whole Chase got worried by Rin's ever changing behavior.

"Rin, I thing we need to talk." Arme said.

"Okay." Rin said, today she was wearing white.

"Why do you change attitudes, why do you change from sweet to poison?Why did you like black once or white sometimes?" Lime bluntly asked her.

"To be honest, sometimes I just feel irate and all, sometimes I feel so jolly."Rin said.

"To be honest too, I like it when you're all irate, I want to tease and annoy you more. "Asin said. This statement earned him glares from every member, even the apathetic Seighart, or the other worldly people, Dio and Luxus pointed weapons at him. Ley enjoying the scene smiled.

"It really enjoys me watching you all, Rin don't be boring today. Join the up this boring group" Ley said. She is yet another member of the poison tongues. All the weapons were put out and pointed at Ley.

"Geez… Every body is tensed up."

"I don't feel like annoying some body today, what if we will just be good friends and stop pointing weapons, I want to eat." Rin butts in. All weapons point to her now. She, Ley and Asin just sweat drops.

Rin blows them all away in a whirlwind.

They tried the same thing when Rin wore black clothes but they got annoyed more with Rin, Asin and Ley's venomous tongues. As they point their weapons at Rin, she gave them smacking with the unexpectedly, iron hard fan.

(Next Day)

Today Rin manages to wear something different. She wore a green dress, the one she wore during their first encounter with her.

After breakfast they were given a mission to Gaikoz' Castle

Rin, Asin and Lime when there, although the mission was to check if there are bandit's hiding in the castle. Just bring a proof like a piece of cloth; Rin came back with a whirlwind with two bags. One contained Asin and Lime the other two robbers who hid there.

The Report

Nothing, the paper was torn into two, Lime described Rin as emanating dark aura, went a little berserk, talked to her self more often and scary. Asin depicted her as too gentle, not helping, using only buffs, and used talismans too much. Rin annoyed at the quarrel while reporting, bounced Lime out using a whirlwind and smacked Asin out using her fan. Knight Master and the two robber only sweat dropped.

(That Night)

Rin went up to the roof of the mansion, and watched the stars from up there. She felt struggles from inside her and proceeded to have some fresh air outside.

In the Lounge the Chase was called for an emergency meeting save for Rin.

"I have observed Rin's mood swings occur more often now. Is there anyone here who might know the reason why?" Knight Master asked them.

"I don't know but she is a little violent these past days. She even likes dressing up full black." Arme said

"Not to mention hitting us with her feeble looking fan." Elesis added

"Actually there is something different with that girl." Ley responded

"She seems to carry partly divine essence, and partly some essence that is destructive. I wonder where she learned about those shiny orbs she plays with sometimes." Luxus said.

"I remember reading about those orbs, they are glyphs activated by the priests of Agnesia. She was not depicted on St. Aguilios because she was a Goddess who somehow disappeared."Lime explained.

"What could be her connection? Any way I don't want you to directly question her. Please continue observing her behavior." Knight Master said.

After few more grumblings and mumbling they were dismissed and went to their own rooms.

That night Rin was haunted by the weird dreams again. She knew it only meant one thing. Chaos will once again ensue.

_She was in the altar room once again, this time holding the sacred scroll. Somehow its seal is broken, and it was opened to a specific chapter. It that chapter she read. Light dispels Darkness, Dark covers up Light. After reading those words, two orbs flew from the scroll. The two orbs formed to two beings and struggled against each other. Once they had done for so long they both focused their sight to Rin and simultaneously attacked with orbs of light and darkness. Rin fell on her knees and heard whispers._

"_Chose… chose."_

"_Once the sun and moon crossed the earth at the exact same time, there you will chose."_

(During the Time Rin joins the Chase)

The village of Gaon was still in ruins. In the middle of the silent night a lone shadow was found walking round the village.

"I must find the scrolls."

A boy was looking for the ruins. He seemed to be in pain. Remembering the location of the altar room from his cloudy memories he went to site while stumbling many times.

In his head he heard many voices but he ignores them. As he took hold of the brush and scrolls, he felt pain in his arms as he held the two items.

_You won't need them now. Use the powers of darkness. You had a taste of it destroying a holy city._

He struggled. Talking to him self he shouted.

"That was not me. I did not do that. Stop torturing me."

_That is partly true. It was not your own will that did that, but it was your body. And now it can't accept the scrolls you want._

He held on to the scrolls, yet he could not open the seal. Realizing this he did not bother to put much effort in the scroll anymore. He took the brush from the box. As he held on to the brush the white part of the brush turned black.

_I accept the using this, I can write a new history with the power of the brush that once belong to that foolish Goddess. But still this is not enough. I must kill her. I must free the other part of the Horde._

The boy continues to hear the voices deep within His head. Knowing who the voice pertains to, the boy was saddened causing him to lose control of his body again. With an unwilling spirit he followed the orders of the voices inside his head.


	4. Chapter 3: Awakened Dreams

**Breaking out of her past life Rin faces a new phase in her life, a "normal" day for the chase.**

* * *

**_Reflected Ascensions_**

_Awakened Dreams  
__-Dreams are Twisted Realities_

* * *

(The Next Morning)

The day started a usual, though without an energetic Rin. Still troubled by her dreams she stopped being too energetic and pondered about it long enough by now, after finishing some ritual she had done while she was in their village she went down for breakfast.

The breakfast went on as usual, though Elesis took double dose of binding magic and sealing scrolls, which Arme and Lass unsparingly used. There was a slice of pie in Elesis plate with a bite, which added to the cakes and bread Flora baked for them. Arme's Special pie, the first slice and usually the largest always belonged to Lass, until Elesis manage to snatch it as she was serving. Lire's Special vegetable pie was left untouched again, much to dismay of the elf. Ryan in order to comfort Lire took it and tried eating it, then suddenly dashed outside. Lire just sighed when Ryan with a fake smile said it was perfect. The other-worldly four did not touch anything, except for Ley, who threw the vegetable pie in to a dimension hole to Mary's lair. Mari took a sample of bread and dropped a small content of the vial she had been staring at, causing the bread to explode as Seighart tried throwing it out of the house. Amy had all the syrup again; Jin ate the bread with eyes closed. Ronan used a bread knife. Asin with an evil grin sprinkled salt to the bread Jin was eating; Lime reduced any bread she did not like into pancakes. Rin though was staring at circular bread; she used to share anything with someone.

After the morning chaos which they was accustomed to, they decided to go outside, Lire and Ryan went to the garden, or more likely a small forest they managed to grow. The star seeds they planted were growing well and started budding. Sieghart slept under the fairy tree, the other worldly people started disappearing again one by one. Jin and Asin went with a usual sparring match, as well as Elesis and Ronan with swords. Lass were in a room with Arme and Mari, the mage was in a corner with a levitating book. Mari was tinkering with some paraminies Lass was near Arme looking for old scrolls. He had likings to them, especially those who could unleash smoke or any diversion. Rin was in the roof staring at the clouds. Amy and Lime was creating something with the feathers they had found. They finished making ornament from them. Amy made a charm with dangling feathers, one was white as snow, and it glimmered and sparkled. The other one was pitch black and somehow looked like bloodstained. Lime made a pendant with the same material. Suddenly Ley appeared and took the ornaments, with some sort of worry in her face.

Amy cried and Lime tried flattening Ley but she was gone in an instant. Amy found her per Myurin and played with it, together with Lime, though they looked like killing it, somehow the pet was not affected even if it was flattened many times.

Later that day, Lass went out and searched for his dog again, Arme followed looking for her friend, or more likely pet, Lilith a cross between a fairy and an angel. Mari finished up her research about her D-Mark1 and chased after a Clockwork Knight, she also found in wandering around. Amy and Lime helped looking for the pets, though they had other plans in mind. After they made ornament from few feathers they had found, they decided to make more out of the feathers of pets, tough the first feathers did not look like the feather of their pets. They already had obtained feathers from a poor Sidt which Ryan loved, and planned on plucking from Lilith knowing she had black feathers. Their next target was Ariel, a bird with white feathers, Cordelia, and Kether.

It was around afternoon now. Rin was spacing out by now until she heard clattering in the roof. Though it was hot, she had created a whirlwind to hold a leaf parasol for her. Amy and Lime was sneaking up though unsuccessfully tried keeping quiet. Sidt, Ariel, Sarimanok and Lilith were behind Rin shaking. Kether readied to stomp on the duo if they tried coming closer, Cordelia created her bubble shield for Ariel and company.

The other pets were missing in the barn as the other Chaser looked for them. Apparently, Amy and Lime in their desperate attempt to create many ornaments chased after the pets in the barn awhile ago, after Ley snatched the mysterious ornaments. The wanted the feathers to sparkle and look cool, so they tried rubbing the fairies(Ice Pixie, Ice Fairy, Bluebell) scales, also tried getting materials from the other pets like a drop of slime, some gears, dragon scales, fish scales. Dio was there apathetic seeing his dragons safe. Ley does not even care with the pets, her summons her enough for her to handle. In the end the Chase finally found them and had returned them to their card forms to hide them from Amy and Lime.

It was already evening, though. Flora started cooking as fast as she could. Arme and Lire helped, though Lire did not bother trying on a dish she wanted to try, she just helped cut things , no monster meals for this time. Lass decided to help, decimating every vegetable into small cubes.

(In the Lobby)

Elesis was quiet, maybe due to hunger. Ronan decided to help cooking by now. Ryan looked after the deck of cards and hid them somewhere safe. Seighart was sleeping; Dio was leaning against the wall. Zero stared at Amy, Lime and Rin, who were busy creating ornaments from the materials. Rin had asked the aerial pets nicely for few feathers and the pets gave it to her. Ley was in a couch trying to make Jin and Asin start another brawl. Luxus polished his eyetooth; Mari tinkered with her captive RoboNeko. Everyone was quite tired.

"I was catching Slimes and Myurins because of you pumpkin head. I deserve your food tonight." Elesis suddenly shouted.

"Eh?"Amy replied. She was also hungry after chasing pets too.

"I will just take your portion of the food and tie you up so you won't do anything funny."

Everyone else sweat dropped, with almost no energy they just watch Elesis chase Amy round the house. She targeted Lime when she could' catch the swift Dancer.

"You are with this mess. I'll take your food too."

Lime did not like what she heard ran around the house too. She ran to her sledge hammer and as Elesis tried to grab her she reached for her Hammer.

"Give me strength to uphold justice" Lime shouted as she slammed the hammer down. She missed Elesis but Elesis did not dare going near her again. She ran after Amy again, Amy used her magic move to get some distance. Elesis collapsed due to exhaustion.

"One, two, three, Get Up!" Amy said.

"Dinner is ready!"Flora announced.

Less than a minute the Dining room was full. Even if Elesis who collapsed awhile ago she suddenly was revitalized after hearing those words. The dinner hall was in chaos. Elesis looked for another hunt. Amy and Lime went near Ronan, thinking Elesis would be ashamed of him. Arme readied her staff, Lass his daggers. Mari, Zero, Ley, Dio and Luxus seemed no to exist, and ignored her. Lire shot an arrow in to the ceiling as warning shot, Ryan changed into a wolf. Jin, Asin and Ronan ate but kept their eyes everywhere. Rin looked at them innocently, no one could harm her because of that look, or so they thought. As Rin tried another sip of her soup, the plate or rather the leaf plate that belonged to her suddenly was gone. They tried to stop Elesis but it was too late though, Rin just sighed and ate a piece bread that mysteriously appeared, or rather Flora brought out. Rin had kept a piece of bread during breakfast and Flora saw it, so she brought it out for Rin to eat. Elesis still looked hungry and decided to snatch it away again only for Rin to smash her head with an iron hard fan. Elesis looked for another victim but found no one so she bowed down. Seeing this everybody sighed but Amy scream as she saw a hand from no where snatching a leaf plate in front of Amy. Amy had lifted her plate, and it turns out to be Ronan's share. Everyone lifted their leaf plates two except for Mari and the four. Ronan had a vein throbbing in his forehead but he could not hit Elesis, come on it was Elesis. Mari irritated by the chaos shocked Elesis with her Soul Taker and Elesis passes out. No one dared to move after that, knowing Mari angry the whole mansion could be flattened in no time. As Mari left everyone finished their meals in a flash, the red-haired girl was already asleep and mumbled thing only she could understand. Seighart carried her granddaughter to her room and let Arme do her job as a healer.

Ronan looked after Elesis and had fallen asleep in her room. Seighart just for safety stayed in that room as well. Ley chuckled as she passes that room and proceeded to her own room. Dio, Zero, Luxus, Asin, Jin and Mari had also disappeared. Lire and Ryan took the pet cards and placed them to the usual hiding place for the pets. Arme and Lass were in the Lobby, Arme had fallen asleep and used Lass' shoulders as pillows. Lass watched Amy, Lime and Rin continue their project.

At around midnight, the three had finished using all materials, and had made enough accessories from them, rings with colorful scales, head accessories of feathers, charms and stuffs. Amy and Lime did not seem contented though.

"None of these sparkle the same way as the feathers from this morning." Amy sighed.

"What feather?"Rin asked them.

Lime told the whole story Rin and lass had listened to it.

"So that's why you chased the pets."Rin exclaimed.

Lass chuckled after hearing the story. Lime and Amy just wanted to find the sparkling white feather and the glimmering black one after all.

_I just want them to be happy. _"If that is the case…Purification" Rin said. The ornaments were purified and imbued with magic, they began to glow. They looked beautiful after Rin purified them and had unlocked the properties of the ornaments. Rin felt weak after though.

Though the ornaments were beautiful Amy, Lime and Lass did not looked at them though. Even Arme was awaked by the light and saw Rin, with two wings? One was white, pure as snow, it sparkled and radiated light. The other was pitch black and seems to glitter with black light.

"I believe I haven't told my story. I trust you all to keep them a secret. I will reveal it to everyone when time comes, but as of now please don't." Rin said. She started telling her story, about her village, how she saw it change suddenly from a happy village to ruins, how she got to St. Aguillios. She did mention that in her was sealed a holy and a dark entity but no more than that. She did not mention she was the reincarnation of a goddess her self, and did not mention anything more.

Amy cried as well as Lime. They felt sorry for her. Lass was silent and Arme comforted Rin who had tears falling as she spoke. Rin knew she had to tell her story one day so she started with this group.

"Do not worry."Rin said after she wiped her tears. "Some day I will see my village again. Thanks for listening." She had that smile of hers back.

"Here as souvenirs." She plucked few feather from her wings and gave them to Amy, Lime, Arme and Lass. She gave them two feathers, one black and one white. Before making the wings disappear she plucked another pair and let her whirlwind fly the feathers to a dark part of the Lobby. For no apparent reason she wanted those five to keep a pair of feathers, maybe her sudden intuition told her to .

They all when to their respective rooms after that Rin felt lighter, maybe because she did not keep anything now.

_**In a room**_

_So I was right with the feathers this morning. But If I am correct then that means that horde exist, and maybe even Agne…_

_Milady it is late now, your beauty rest._

_Gee, Jeeves you are annoying some times. _

_She had a smile on her face, finally some one trusts her, and someone shared a secret to her. She transported the charm, the pendant and the pair of feathers into a place, a place where she kept those special things she had received. Her first flower, first flames, first Endless. She kept everything there. Even if she was other worldly she still is a girl, and she was still sentimental at times._

_**Rin's Room**_

_What is this feeling? I felt light awhile ago, and then now why is there nervousness._

These were the things running in Rin's mind. She decided she was just tired maybe. So she tried sleeping but to no avail. She even tried hitting her self with her fan but still no avail. She commanded the whirlwind to blow gentle breezes to her but still no. To her desperation she used purification without any target for her to feel tired. It was successful though and her mind once again drifted into yet another weird and this time disturbing dream.

_There was the temple room in Gaon; she walked inside it to see a shadow, picking up things from the box where she took the sacred fan. The shadow was too quick and when past her. She run after it and saw Lime and Asin block the stranger. The two fought the shadow but they were defeated and collapsed. Then Lime and Asin dissolved and in their place were two stones, the same color as their hair. The shadow picked them up and the stones cracked. Rin realizing that it was her friend's souls attacked the shadow but she too was overpowered. The out of her fan two beings emerged, the two beings in her other dreams. They still kept on saying chose. But she ignored them. She was knocked down once again but the two entities helped her up. One of them said purify him, the other wipe him out completely. She was torn between the two decisions so she ran and charged to the shadow instead. As she touched the shadow, a puddle of ink appeared on the ground and she started sinking. She heard the shadow said you are done, you cannot defeat me, you are a waste. Then the shadow crushed the stones and Lime and Asin reappeared beside her, though they looked lifeless. Lime's starry eyes was replaced by a blank stare, Asin's red eyes where washed out and looked white. Most of her body had sank her face was the only thing in above the puddle, Lime and Asin had drowned. She cried and at the last glimpse of the shadow she saw a face. She saw the face of the boy, the face she had searched for, longed for. But his eyes were blank, his eyes murderous with dark fire but still blank. She was engulfed in darkness and then… _


	5. Chapter 4: Equinoctial Prophecies

**After Her disturbing dreams that night Rin was waiting for the next day. Here she learns of a surprise that takes the life out of the Chase. Literary**

* * *

**_Reflected Ascensions_**

_Equinoctial Prophecies  
__-The Day They Saw Each Other_

* * *

Rin woke up after that nightmare; she was sweating and was breathing heavily. Still dazed due to that dream she continued her daily rituals with rush. She hurriedly went to the breakfast table.

Rin sighed seeing her friends complete. _I tough I lost them._

Rin sat down; she went between Lime and Asin to check if they were real. Rin poked Asin and Lime to really check.

"Hey that tickles" Lime said.

"You know we still aren't married so do not do anything funny." Asin said, his words flowing with venom.

The chase eyed Asin deviously; Rin just stopped what she was doing and looked everyone with a puzzled glance.

"Looks like you saw a ghost." Rin said.

"We are ghost with flesh so stop poking me."Asin said.

"What? You are a ghost?"Rin said with horror.

Asin just got annoyed; obviously Rin can't pick up his "witty" comebacks or even the slightest sarcasm. Food was served; Elesis behaved by now after Mari lift her Soul Takers. The chase sweat dropped. Lire monster recipe was untouched again. Ryan did not even dare touching a gooey, burned and at the same time raw mixture of dough and berries. Lire wanted to try Arme's special pies, but created a monster instead. Arme gave everyone a slice of her Pie, Lass as usual receiving the largest. After eating they went to the missions given to them.

Lire, Ryan, Arme and Lass went to the Primal Island to check if the flora had recovered.

Elesis, Ronan, Mari and Seighart went to the Forgotten City to check the paradom's activity.

The Four other-worldly was sent to Xenia Frontier to investigate the natives.

This left Amy, Jin, Lime, Rin and Asin in the house.

Amy and Lime started pulling pranks for Jin just for fun; Jin could not fight back, seeing Amy making fake tears. Asin continuously barraged Jin with such insults, Jin could breath fire anytime. Rin decided to act and made them stop but was continually used by Lime and Amy as bait for their pranks.

As they ran in the house, Flora interrupted them as some messenger outside gave them a letter.

The five read the letters and it said

_Sorry for this emergency mission._

_There is a strange activity going on in the barrows. People visiting the graves saw unusual black liquid pools in the area and heard voices deep in the barrows. People are scared of it and the graveyard is desolated by now. Please send Asin, Lime and Rin to investigate this matter. Also one of you must accompany them in their first mission outside Serdin borders. _

_-Knight Master_

"I'll go with you guys." Jin said. Suddenly he was covered by a cloth and was pushed by Amy and Lime in the lake by Ryan and Lire's garden.

"Achoo!" Jin sneezed as he went out soaking wet.

"Can't take a bath? Or maybe you're allergic to water." Asin said.

"No I'm...Achoo…Not."Jin said.

"Now Jinny, I will go with them. You are wet and might catch a cold."Amy said.

"A cold won't stop me."

"But I cannot stay here alone; can you let me be all alone?"Amy said pretending to cry.

"I guess no."Jin said. "Be careful!"

They knew the other's mission would take arounnd a day to finish so they prepared to leave tomorrow. Amy had Jin fooled to stay in the mansion, Lime had been eager for her first mission out; Asin just shut his door and from the looks of it was meditating for tomorrow. Rin practiced her glyphs again and Lime watches her. Lime said that those glyphs looked the same as those in the books back in St. Aguillois. Rin said it was passed down to the priestess of Agnesia. Lime asked more about the village where she grew up and Rin had told her more about it. She had told her that the females where taught to use glyphs and talismans and performed rituals with fans. The males were taught to decipher scrolls and write down prophecies revealed to them. Lime was amazed and continued listening to her. Rin had practice the whole remainder of the day that she had fallen asleep in the training room. Lime took some blankets and slept there too. That night Rin had another dream.

_Standing by a desolate forest she heard a battle going on, and then a girl's scream. Running to that direction she saw Lime collapsed, Asin was barely able to stand. She saw them battling a shadow. The shadow from her past dream, her friend with that had a black face and murderous gaze. She saw in his hand the sacred scrolls and pen, but it somehow let out a dark aura. She decided to battle his friend to save her new friends but she was quickly overpowered. As she used Purification, two entities formed from her wings. The two entities were the same as her. One was black as the night only the eyes were colored. The other was white and only the eyes too were colored. As her old friend casted a wave of ink to swallow Asin and Lime, the white entity created a shield to protect the two. The black entity rushed to the Attacker with a force so violent it covered the Entity in flames. Then the entities went to her and offered two fans. They said the time for you to chose had came. In the moment of your despair, follow your heart; your hands hold purification or destruction. To aid you in your path, we will lend you part of the power you longed for. Five streaks of each color, five streaks of the dawn, and five streaks of the twilight; if you have found them we shall lend you the power of the paths. After that her friends were struck with light and they faded. However she was struck with darkness and she felt pain raging through her body._

She was awakened by Lime who had a worried look in the face.

"You seemed to have a nightmare."

"It is okay. Let us go." Rin replied. Somehow her smile felt made-up to Lime who replied with worried glances.

"Hey lady-with-the puny-fan you are jinxing the mission."Asin suddenly dropped.

Rin not wanting the mission to fail smiled and ignored her dream and dashed to the table. That breakfast was silent, maybe because the others were gone. They packed out and left Jin alone; Amy gave him a hug before leaving, turning Jin's face to a tomato.

"Stop that pumpkin head. The Red head will explode on what you're doing."Asin said.

"So people can explode?"Rin said with confused looks.

"Sheesh Rin, I just don't want Jinny to feel sad." Amy said, after letting Jin go.

"Stop calling me Jinny, Amy." Jin said.

Amy pretended to cry and Jin hugged her to make her stop. Asin chuckled, Lime slammed her hammer.

"Enough of this, we have a mission."Lime said, obviously excited.

By midday they had arrived at the barrows, nothing looked peculiar though. The girls were shaking after Asin told them a story of zombies in the barrows. Amy had seen them tough during her first missions but can't get over the skeletons. Asin saw this as an opportunity and ran away from the girl, knowing they will follow him due to fear. He had place some pile of skeletons along the way and Amy at once seeing them screamed and cried.

Asin continued his pranks and managed to separate the girls from each other. After an hour he finally got enough and started waiting for them. Rin felt someone watching her, and remembered her dream.

Hours had passed but no one was to be seen. He thought the girls were hiding due to fear and looked for them. Treading through the hollow and leafless trees he could not keep himself relaxed, some sort of danger was brewing ahead of them.

Then a girl screamed.

+_Rin's POV_+

_Was that Lime? _

She heard something heavy hit the ground so she tried to pick up where the sound was coming from. It seemed to come from everywhere so she just walked or ran aimlessly. She remembered her dream and was worried of the things that will happen.

Another shriek was heard.

_Was it Amy?_

Rin focused on the sound. She heard strokes of something and then clanging of metals. She heard Amy's grunts and cries, Lime's yell and plea for strength. She heard Asin's pants and groans of pain. But where were they? Suddenly everything was silent. She heard something thrown and heard a familiar voice. She used to hear this voice as mellow, usually laughing back them. She heard this voice cry more than a year ago. She had heard this voice, and knew it all too well. But something was different this time. It was pained and hesitant, sort of holding something back. Then she heard the voices again, pants, grunts, cries and then the voice. But this time it has haunting, chills ran down her spine. It was mingled with a dark voice, the voice seemed possessed. She listened hard enough and soon picked up where it came from. She hurriedly dash there.

.

.

.

"Xylo!"

Rin screamed. But no one was there. She expected them to be there but no one was to be found. Instead there was a black liquid in the ground.

"This is the ink of the village. The sacred pen…?"

She heard another scream.

She ran up to where she had heard it and there he was.

Rin saw her friend, Xylo, standing there tried to touch Amy, who continually screamed.

"Even if she saw his back only, Rin knew it was him. That clothes, she remembered sewing that cloth for him to see him differently from other village prophets. She knew that golden hair all to well; golden to white hair, the seal of the village prophet on his back. She knew it was him.

"Xylo I am so glad to see you!"Rin said her eyes were froming tears.

"Rin... go away, leave me alone. I do not want to hurt you!"

"Why would you hurt me? Have you not have enough?"

"It is not like that. I cannot control my own body. I...I..am..sorry!" Xylo tried grabbing Rin by the neck but Amy tackled Rin so that she won't be touched.

"Rin he is dangerous. One touch of Him and Lime and Asin was unconscious."

"He is not like that. Xylo, just let me touch you."

"No...Rin...Go away while there is time... the voices in my head are getting louder... Rin... I...I..."

"Xylo..." Rin stepped forward and embraced Xylo. Tears fell from her eyes. Amy was nervous about this.

"I missed you, i want to be by your side...Ughh!"

Xylo had grabbed Rin by the neck.

"Finally, the foolish goddess Agnesia …I will finally end your worthless life!" Xylo's voice changed, it sounded possessed and murderous.

"Don't hurt her!"

Amy in her desperation used Ditsy Rush to knock Xylo down and free Rin from his grip. In her move she accidentally brushed her self in the brush Xylo was holding. She fell unconscious and a pink orb materialized near Amy.

"Xylo stop it. Please, it is me Rin. Don't you remember?"Rin said with worry in her face.

"Rin…Rin... Ahhh!" Xylo kept screaming. "Rin…I...…Go...A…way...now...I...don't...want…you to…be …like ...them"

Rin saw Lime, Asin and Amy unconscious, or rather lifeless. Their stare were blank. Rin remembered her dream and the forbidden seal in their village. It was forbidden to touch the ink because when it is used by evil, the ink absorbs a person's soul.

"What have you done? They were my friends, they were innocent. Why use the sacred ink for killing. I don't understand" Rin cried.

"Just…Leave…Before…it is…Ahhhhhhh!"Xylo screamed. As he screamed Rin saw a dark aura envelope him. It created fluctuations in the air. "TOO LATE"

Rin was dumb founded; she could not move a muscle. Emotions and fear churned and she did not what to do. She just stood there, frozen in enemy was about to touch her with the tip of the brush went she felt being lifted.

"Arghh…Are you alright?"Lass asked Rin.

"Why are you here?"

"We had arrived in Kanavan already. Lire and Ryan sensed something weird in the barrows and decided to come here. Arme contacted everyone to come here. I was just to fast for them to catch up."

"Perfect timing Lass, just as always." Arme commented

"No time for that, I'll…" That time Lass fell Arme and Rin were shocked, as Rin turned Lass she saw him having a stroke of the sacred ink in the chest.

"What is happening, his energy is rapidly depleting, his own life energy is dropping." Arme said, tears running down her eyes. Xylo was there, murderous eyes gazing them.

"Lass don't die. Here take my life." Arme performed one of the most dangerous spells ever. It was converting excess mana into life energy, make a small mistake it will rapidly use even the caster very own life energy itself.

"Wait, Arme. It is not too late." Rin casted a glyph over Lass it glowed and soon Lass' body glowed as well. "We Priestess of Agnesia had made a counter to the soul absorbing capacity of the sacred ink. The ink gets tainted and only activates soul absorption when demonic forces get hold of it"

"For now let him be, he is unconscious and we must keep Amy, Lime and Asin's Lifeballs intact too."

Rin's face was suddenly serious. She knew weeping over this would not help anything, and for now this Xylo was not the one she used to know.

"Arme, I want you to carry Amy, Lime and Asin near Lass. Take care of their Lifeballs. It is the reason for their existence."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'll stall him; until everyone comes I need the feathers I gave you, at least five of them. Search Amy, Lass and Lime's pockets I had sensed them awhile ago. Until Ley comes with the last one I will try to stall him."

Rin felt power surging from her, emotion she had, she put them aside. Shefelt she had the power to create a shield and rush to the enemy to inflict damage without hurting herself. She knew this was what her dream meant and she needs to stand for it.

"Okay."Arme said and she when to the plan.

Rin battled Xylo. She had the advantage; Xylo was a melee fighter, which she knew, although Xylo was faster that she had imagined.

"Flash of Light!" Rin opened her fan and a cross shaped pure energy burst out. This attack knocked Xylo away.

"Dark Message!" Xylo flung a drop of ink; Rin knew this brought curses as she heard from her elders back then. She countered this attack but used up all her glyphs in the process.

"You have grown, well, Agnesia but darkness will soon rule this world!" Murk Wave!"

Waves of ink have come to Rin's direction. She ran to the trees and maneuvered by walking up the trunk and a sudden back flip. She had evaded the attack and countered with Eye of Storm. She had successfully trapped Xylo in the center of the winds and recharged her glyphs while waiting.

"Rin! Amy and Lime did not have the feathers!"Arme shouted.

"You mean these! Ha. These things are worthless." The enemy had the feathers and dissolved it into thin air.

"No!" Rin shouted.

"This is the End; your Future is framed by darkness! Framed Future!"

"Arme No! Shield of Soul!"

Arme had seen Rin as she created a shield for Lass, Amy, Asin and her. She saw Rin outside the shield taking damage as Xylo slashes the whole field with his brush. She had seen this attack; it was like Gaikoz doing its dangerous move.

Rin stood up after that, she was panting and received fatal injuries. "Desperate Force"

She had broken through the numerous slashes and hit, Xylo with raw strength.

Xylo was knocked down but still was too strong for her, Rin hanged on the verge of collapsing but seeing Arme and the others she managed to keep fighting.

"Let me help you." Said through the shield.

"No, I know you learned the life conversion spells. Use the lifeballs to revive them; you have all the concentration you have inside that shield. I can stall him for more."

"Silly child, you will never defeat the Malevolent Horde with that kind of power."

"Just a little longer" Rin said.

Arme did what she can do. Rin used her last move.

"Final flash of Light!" An orb of pure energy formed above Rin, She crashed it to Xylo who had dodged the attack. Rin was shocked and could not move as Xylo struck her in the neck. She fell down. As she peeled her eyes she saw Xylo in the direction or Arme.

"To fully defeat Agnesia, I need more magical power to jam her endless rebirths. And you are perfect, little mage. Your mana is just enough for the job, together with your life energy!"

"I have failed" Rin said before finally succumbing to unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 5: Twilight Before Dawn

**Rin had collapsed and she saw the power from within. Will she be able to face her long lost friend?**

* * *

_**Reflected Ascensions**_

_Twilight before Dawn  
- Darkness Engulfs Light_

* * *

As act of desperation, Arme performed every defensive spell she remembered. After Rin's leg gave up on her the Shield of soul dissolves leaving Arme defenseless. Arme's mana had depleted after using the life conversion many times to convert the Life balls into life energy and transfer it back to whom it belongs. It was successful but it takes time for the victims to wake up. Their bodies need to sort the energy first if it truly belonged to them in order to reawaken the frozen soul.

"Fire Shield! Saver! Ice Wall! Fire Bust! Cloud Kill! Frozen Shield!" Arme helplessly created many things but they were shattered as the entity neared her.

"Stop wasting your energy, you are just depleting my precious food. Your Life!"

"Then I'll use everything up, Deep Impact!" every falling meteor missed the target. Arme had used all her energy reserve that her vision became cloudy. As the entity tried exterminating her she saw Lass waking up and pulled her to a tight embrace. They readied to be sent to oblivion, Arme smiling and snuggled up to Lass

They never felt pain, only a gust of wind, and heard clashes of swords

"Lass…what happened?" Arme's vision was dimming.

"The Chase happened." He did not stop the embrace though.

"Lass, please tell Ley about the feathers you know what I mean. She needs them." Arme said as she let go of the hug. She fell and closed her eyes.

"Don't die Arme. Don't you dare dying!" Lass said tears forming in his eyes.

Behind him a battle was waging. Blades clash with a seemingly unbreakable brush, Elesis, Ronan and Ryan engaged the assailant. Lire showered the area with arrows. Her precision allowed her to litter the area without getting her friends hurt. Dio, Seighart and Ley froze in place. Mari hurriedly checked the unconscious group. Jin fetched the collapsed Rin and took her to Mari. Zero and Luxus never appeared.

+_Arme's POV_+

_Silly Lass, he wants me to die already, I know this is serious but I want to hear how he cries before I take my last …_

"Lass…come…closer."

"No… (sniff)…No…Don't you dare." I heard Lass voice shaking.

"Lass… I ...want to tell... you something."

"What? Please do not let it be your last will." I felt tears falling down my cheek, some of them came from Lass.

"Lass… I…am...d...d...die…" I sighed to make my acting more convincing. I held my breath.

"No…I do not want to lose someone again…NOOO. ARME!" I heard him scream my name, haha I guess I should stop now.

"Dying…to...hear…you cry." I said still with eyes closed but with a small smile.

Lass was shocked and then suddenly irate. I felt him collapsing over me. Boy he was heavy

"You hurt my feelings."

"No pie for you. Honestly, you want me to die?"

"Humph…Heck no… Any way I'll check Ley." Lass was smiling deep inside. He got up and dashed away

Mari hit me in the head with her Focus Maul. "You could have made him just to suicide."

I just chuckled. Even in that condition I still had able to make Lass feel more comfortable or worse maybe.

Mari said "It is hard that our healers passed out."

"Just give me some time; I need to recharge energy you know."

"Very well." Mari made her infamous Mana Divider. I fell being recharged faster now. I can open my eyes.

Mari kept casting barriers for us.

+_Lass POV_+

_That little mage, she almost made me regret my life again. But knowing she could do that I knew she was way beyond fine, maybe just tired but to make that act, really more than fine._

I looked at Seighart, Dio and Ley. I was surprised, Dio was stunned? Ley was not moving. And Seighart did not rush to the battle. If these did not engage the enemy so quickly then what are we against?

I heard them talk but all they said left me confused. I am in no condition to battle now, my heart still felt weird, I lost strength so much that all I can do is pass messages.

"That Horde, even if incomplete, is that how immense their power is?" I was confused, there was only one person to battle. This sounded like Ley's voice

"So Agnesia did save the world. I though that was just a lore in Kounat. Seeing this monstrosity's strength proves me a Goddess could sacrifice so much." Seighart was most likely the one speaking.

"We need someone with strong purification powers to beat this one, divine purification that is." I never though Dio could even pronounce divine. He usually talks about gods as not much of a challenge.

"It seems Rin could not handle it alone, she must unlock her sealing capabilities." Ley said.

I butted in to their conversation. "Which is why she needs the feathers, two had been destroyed but I think we need to give her all that is left." I showed her the feather Rin gave us that night. Seighart was shocked to see the feathers.

"What purification did this feather underwent. It was purified so much it actually gave magical properties."

"Rin did it so would you, Ley?"

"I want them as keepsakes but ok."

I saw Ley opened her summoning circle, I peeked and saw a broken ultima, and a flame shaped flower.

"Here, do not look inside. Privacy please." She shooed me away as she gave me a pair of feathers and a charm together with a pendant. The feathers in the charm looked exactly like the ones in Rin gave us, so as the pendant.

As I dashed away I heard Seighart challenge Dio for another game.

"The one who stand longer against the malevolent Horde wins" that is what I heard.

Where did I hear those words again? Ah yes, Rin mentioned those when she told us her story, that it was that Horde a goddess sacrificed her self in order to beat. The goddess chose to be reborn so that the seal may be kept intact.

Soon I saw Seighart and Dio went with the fray. But the thing is they were just blocking. What is the matter with these two?

+_Elesis POV_+

Finally the old man and the grape man decided to help.

"Chaos Saver!"

This is annoying. I had slashed this thing in every way possible, Ronan blasted it with magic. Ryan changed to all his forms just to try but nothing is working. Gee this is tiring. When will this end.

"Heaven Guardian!" I heard Ronan call his Valkyrie again. Usually at the second time he calls this the enemy was dead, but now it has been five times already. Ryan transformed to a Nephilim the third time now. I berserked four times. What is this thing?

Seighart and Dio just defended, they had worry in their faces. I never saw gramps having a battle without his arrogant smirk. Until now that is.

I was distracted due to his face that I forgot to parry the incoming attack. I went flying to Mari and luckily I broke the fall. From this distance I heard the Enemy mumble few things and each one of them took distance. The enemy flung a weird lump of ink from the tip of His brush that I slashed. As I slash it I got hit by some of it, Mari in time created a shield for them. I felt heat where I got hit and Rin was screaming. My vision clouded and suddenly was Darkness.

+_Lire-s POV+_

I heard Rin scream, so I stop wasting arrows, yup I have wasted too much now. Ryan was about to hit the enemy but the enemy spun and Ryan was send flying toward Rin. I managed to shoot an arrow that pierced Ryan cloak and managed to pin Him to a nearby tree and broke His fall.

"Elesis!" I hear Ronan shouted and went near them.

Rin was crying, and I found it weird. That was no much of a threat, a handful of ink, or was it?

As I heard, Rin was crying out it was her fault, that Elesis and Ryan died. I could not believe Rin over reacting. So I comforted her.

"That was not much from what we received from our battles you know." I said, Mari looked at me and said.

"That attack was soul absorbing, once you got hit; you are probably leeched of your life." I was shocked at Mari's words. I glanced at Ryan and cried.

His eyes were blankly staring at me, His face was pale and his weapons dropped. I though he was joking so I held his hand but they felt cold and stiff.

"No… No... No… you are joking. Mari this is not funny!" I cried, no way that was true, Ryan was such a nice elf, but Mari just shook her head.

No words escaped my mouth, and so did Ronan's. What was that attack? I thought.

Suddenly orbs materialized near my hand it was orange like Ryan hair. A red one appeared near Elesis' too.

"Life balls, materialization of a person's own soul, his own life energy. I never knew this was possible."

I heard Ley said.

"These thing have at least a day to remain like these, unless consumed or transferred back, they will be worthless stones." I heard Ley again.

I saw her pick up Ryan's Life ball and looked hungrily at it. I aimed my crossbow at her, one move and she is punctured.

"Don't you dare consume that." I said. I shivered while those words echoed in my mind.

Consumed…Consumed…Consumed…

"Why, it would go to waste, so let me fill my appetite of things I used to love, though not of Aerneas' souls. These were very tasty in Elyos." I saw her eyes it was full of lust, of hunger. But I cannot let that happen, this is Ryan we are talking about.

Ronan pointed his sword at Ley too. I knew he could not let this happen.

"Joking! Hey mage do your job. But it looked tasty though." She threw the orb to Arme. Armed missed it and luckily Rin was able catch it.

"Careful, if this breaks they Ryan will cease to exist." I heard Arme shouted. She started saying incantations I cannot understand. Orange light flowed from the orb to Ryan and the orb disappeared, Ryan's chest was rising and falling, a sign he was breathing. I cried with joy, and hugged Ryan. Ley eyed me deviously.

"Stop it with all the lovey-dovey. We are in a battle now not in a Love story"

Lime woke up, I heard her say breaking a wall a 4th wall.

Arme did the same to Elesis. After that Arme was exhausted.

"I was supposed to heal us all but now I have to recharge again. Five in a row, is really exhausting." Arme said

"Glory!" "Aura Up!"

+_Rin's POV_+

I felt refreshed and saw Lime sending out an aura. I started arranging my fan to the fan I saw in my dream.

"Now is not decoration class, so stop it." Ley said.

I finished it in no time and felt power surging through me. I heard voices saying they will be unlocked to the fullest if I will abandon one of the voices in my head. I ignored it for a while though I heard the voices say Dawn or Twilight.

Dio and the others assembled near me and I heard Lime shouted Redemption. Ryan also shouted resurrection as though they casted spells.

Elesis woke up and commanded everyone to will their all but Seighart butted in.

"You seemed to carry divine presence kid. I know you are the only one that could stop this. Go!" Seighart said.

I knew this was my dream's meaning so I accepted the challenge and went for it.

As I looked back I saw doubts in Dio and Leys face. Not that it made much of a difference to their purple faces but they may have doubt the entities in me. I doubt one my self so I'll go for the one I though was promising.

"Okay shall we begin?" I asked the enemy, not that I think he could here me though. And now I must face him without doubts. He had hurt my friends, my new family and I am not going down without a fight. Not any more, no longer I will let my family be destroyed. I felt that this had happened ago, I felt like a goddess against an evil being, like how my village told me. I felt this feeling before my village was destroyed. I felt this happened when I was at St. Aguillois.

I started the fight

"I went near him, and smacked him with the fan several times. I felt strong now. So I yelled.

"Immense Strength!"

But I heard Dio and Ley shouted, Seighart seemed to slap his head.

I heard them say "Wrong Choice!"

I just ignored them, a plan was in my head. The plan I have though for so long, only I hear the voices, only I have the power to take my choice. Only I had the power of the Equinox, I had the choice, and I chose Twilight.


	7. Side 1: The Flicker of Light!

_Here is a side story, hope you enjoy and gets cleared up!_

* * *

_Reflected** Ascencions  
**_Side Story One:Why Light Flickers

* * *

As I went to my room in Gaon, I saw a scroll in my bed. I just sighed, not that I was discontent or something but I just expected this too much. The village would hold their Inauguration Rite to us, apprentices who managed to excel and be priestess and prophets of Agnesia and expected the letter from the elder to help them arrange thing for the event next three days. As I opened the scroll, my heart started jumping though, my had shivered, I sweated even if it was chilly.

I had seen this mark for so many times now, the mark of a scroll and brush painting the glyphs. It was the mark of my close friend. Close friend, or I should say my only friend. Everyone near me always smile, always make me smile, but he is different. He is the only one I could find comfort, he was always there form me. The scroll said …

_See you at the Field of Stars, please help me confess to the one I love …_

My hope was shattered for the first time. He loved someone and now that someone is taking my only friend from me. I wanted to be selfish, I wanted his plan to fail, I was jealous. He always was with me, but I was strangling him. Maybe that is why he found another. I just shrugged the though of that. He had always been beside me, but I will just use the Inauguration to escape. Escape my heart break, my hurt.

I changed my apprentice clothes to a normal one. None that it differed too much but feeling that makes me feel so free. Whenever our training was finished this boy would always play with me until sundown in the Field of Stars. I feel so sad again, so I decided to go to the venue for tonight as to make my mind drift somewhere else that the Field of Stars.

As I took my path toward the Altar Room in the center of my Village, I found myself in the cross road, the one to The Altar Room and the on in to the Field of Stars. I just stood there plastering up a fake smile, the first one I had done. Many people would see me having a frowned face and would all try cheering me up if ever. Suddenly I saw Xylo, looking at me in the eye.

My heart raced. No escape from now, I thought. I kept the fake smile, but he frowned at me and crushed the flowers he had in his hands. He ran to the Field of Stars. I wanted to go there, but I can't manage the though of Xylo and another girl. I tried running to the Altar room but I could not move. Knowing Xylo, if I did not come if ever he sees me I found find Him rooting in the field next day. So I followed him, with an unwilling heart.

As I approached the lone figure in the fields, I noticed that the Sky is starting to turn into the shade of the blueberries in the field. I heard a familiar voice,

_Twilight._

He looked at me in the eye

_Darkness overtakes the world_

He took a step towards me. I tried running but my feet betrayed me.

_Light fades away_

He held my hands. I wanted to slap him but I could not. Mine had entwined with his.

_People's heart are turned to stone_

I was petrified. He took another step and closed the gap between us. He looked me in the eye

_But darkness is peace, to hearts astray_

He pulled me to a tight embrace.

We stood there, I finally found peace. I pulled him too, and wept, I could not believe myself thinking him with others. But somehow I felt that I was the one in His heart.

The sun had set when he let go of me. Only a slice in the sky was red, everything else was blue. The star shone for us, the field was glowing of it radiance. The blossoms here open at night and along with that, the shining of small flowers in the field, literary shining. Fire flies were attracted to the flowers and added the numbers of light.

He looked at me with worried glances, tear were watering his eyes. He was all jolly and happy; this side of him was never revealed to me. He usually makes mistakes if he tried helping others, in the end he never fails to amuse me. When I wanted to give up, he stood and offered his hand to cheer me up.

I tried saying words to him, as I opened my mouth I was shaking in every way possible. I fell down and curved into a ball, he had that crazed looked again, and assaulted me in the neck with those hands. He tortured me until I was breathless.

"Stop it that tickles!"

"No way, you fell to my trap, now suffer" he said. The pain face was gone by now and had that smile of his back.

Then he stopped, that worried face was at it again.

"That ticked" I said and tackled him, now I got my revenge. Like little kid were rolled over and over due to our tickle fight.

We stopped because I saw him blushing.

I looked around and then looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing, I just feel awkward."

I thought of our place. I was sitting in his tummy, and was leaning to his face and was holding his ears, those were his tickle spot.

I stood and sat near him. I just sighed. We talked and talked about our live, as if we never knew each other. He asked me one thing that gave us silence.

"Who do you love?"

I was speechless, I stuttered, while saying I did not know. I just don't want our friendship to end just because I was selfish. I wanted this friendship to grow, so I'll be prepared when time comes.

He looked away from me, I felt nervous.

"Rin, you are my best friend, but we can no longer stay this way" I was shattered.  
"You see I am falling for this girl." I wanted to run away but my legs gave up on me.

"And because of that we cannot be like this anymore." I started to cry.

"Rin, when I grow Up, I wish to …" I started running, I could not let those word in my head. He fell for another girl, and we can not see each other. But I couldn't. He held my hand, so firmly. I tried pulling but he never let me go.

"All this time you were toying with me, I hate you!" I never thought of my words. He looked at me with a face, pained and confused. He pulled me to a tight embrace.

I trashed my hand, I didn't care if he was hurt. He raised my hope this night and then suddenly this.

"You don't Understand." He said. They fell on dead ears. To break free I tried kicking him, but I lost balance and fell.

I closed my eyes for impact. I heard a thud, but I did not feel pain. I landed, on top of him, he broke my fall. I tired running away but he rolled over and imprisoned me using his well built frame. He managed to maneuver his lower body to be in between my knees so I could not kick him. I just wept, on remorse of my fate, my only friend fell for another and will leave me behind.

"You misunderstood." He said. His face was nearing mine, shifting from pain to worry.

"I will break your fall, because I have fallen for you." His eyes dripped tears, for the first time, I saw him cry.

"I love you, forever and ever." His face was falling near mine, dangerously. His lips were aligned with mine, noses to nose, only a hand breadth away. I want to keep my purity so I was afraid of what will happen. _My first kiss._ I was dumbfounded. The one he talked about was me?

It never happened though. His head fell and rested on my shoulder. We did not move for some time. I just want to be this way, he embracing me and finally he found a shoulder to cry on, like what I always had with Him. Or so I thought. It was a discomfort, I never knew he was this heavy so I tap his head to tell him to sit is someone sees us and misunderstands. As I held his head I felt wet.A scent filled the air aside from the blooming Star blossoms and Asterias.

Blood, I felt blood. I looked around, a rock?. I almost fell on a rock, but he took my fall. So the blood on the rock is his.

I managed to crawl out of his prison, his own body that is. We were thought of first aid and managed to rip his upper training cloth to use as gauze to stop the bleeding. I cried for help, even though it was impossible for anyone to hear me.

I heard a shuffle nearby.

"So my son had grown up. He had asked a girl. And even made her scream!" I saw the elder of the village happy said but his face changed went he saw Xylo unconscious. Things happened that night so fast that I can't remember them anymore.I saw a running elder carrying his son, and I saw darkness.

Waking up, I saw myself in the house of the village elder. Xylo and I used to play in their house so I knew where his room is. I saw him sleeping, and I sat near him. The blow on his head was real, and so may be the word that spilled out last night.I remembered the night, especially his words and I found my slef melting at his gaxe as he woke up.

My days were spent tending him, and just being near him. In training, or after we will be in the feild of stars, just staring at the twilight. During the inauguration day we both received our titles, the priestess and the prophet of Agnesia. The Inauguration was just a week before my birthday so I felt like I had the best birthday ever; my best friend is very close to me until my Special day.

My birthday.

I woke up happily greeting everyone, and started my daily rituals as a priest, meditating, casting glyphs and then reading some of the sacred scroll. That day though I received many letter, but I only opened two. I first read the one from Xylo and it said, sorry go to the Field of Stars later.

The other one was from the Elder, instructing me to the Altar room. I planned to go to the Altar room, them together with Xylo to the field.

Xylo was never in the Altar Room though.

There I learned of my case, the reason, I readily learned glyph, the reason, I was kept happy, the reason why I had such weird dreams. All was passed to me, that I was Agnesia's reincarnation; I had these entities sealed in me. Everything I knew about myself I learned that day. I felt so burdened so I looked forward to the Field of Stars. I looked forward to see the sun set as I leaned unto his shoulders, the comfort I had always felt. I imagined him having something to surprise me in the feild of star, it was not him to not be in the altar room, especially him ot being with his dad, the village elder.

I never saw Xylo after that, in the Feild of stars i saw only a scroll in the place where were he hit his the rock that brought us together.

It said

_Light dispels Darkness, Dark engulfs Light. Never meant to be together I must go beyond. I wish I could hold your hand and continue doing so. But I can not and you may not. I am Darkness you are the Light. _

_Do not let yourself be engulfed by my presence. Do not let your self flicker by my absence. Just imagine I never existed. My father will tell you more about this journey I have to take. But this is all for you. Do not try to catch me, I have left at Dawn. I had the best during the Twilight.I did not want to ruin your day so i never bothered seeking you. It is hard to take a journey with a heavy heart._

_ Remember your purpose, I had a vision one day, when light and darkness co-exist there we will once again see each other. I will be waiting so I hope you will too. I will wait for you. I want you to promise me, that one day when we see each other, you will let me read your heart during the day you saw the world. Mark it by your blood. I will do the same._

That day I flickered, that time, I felt another entity rose within me. I was never purely light. The story says that Agnesia sealed the Darkness in her own body, so I am partly darkness too. That day I hated Dawn, and always looked for the Twilight.


	8. Chapter 6: Dawn After Twilight

Battle rises, dark and light connects, but will they finally co-exist

* * *

_**Reflected **_**_Ascensions_**

_Dawn After Twilight_

_-When Light and Dark Collides_

* * *

+Rin's POV+

So much for their screaming I focused on taking this enemy down. I loved the Twilight, I loved never being purely light. But I loved my new family, I loved the Grand Chase. That is why I must protect them, which is why I must not fail.

I hurriedly rush to him, and tried using the glyphs but somehow I could not create the orbs. I was shocked and distracted that I did not move when he attacked and I came crashing into a tree. I got enraged more.

That moment I did not think about the battle anymore, I forgot this enemy, I forgot his importance to me. I even forgot the reason I am doing this. All I sensed was destruction and this enemy would be the perfect one. I felt my body just itching for pure destruction.

I struck the enemy down; I cannot even remember his name. I just want to kill, and destroy. Every move he make just makes itch for more pain. The enemy did not move though, just there standing, breathing. I hate this; I want a struggling enemy, someone under my mercy. Nut there the enemy stood, just like wanting me to kill him in an instant.

"_Kill him now girl, he gladly accepts his fate. He is no longer needed, seeing your potential. You can rule the world. You can create pain for everyone. Remember the time this boy left you. The time he did not even want to see you. Running away just leaving a scroll. Such a coward."_

+Arme POV+

I saw Dio, Seighart and Ley, they were just there shocked. I thought I never was to worry and looked at the other Chasers. They were shocked, at the same time, and I was stunned when I heard Lass.

"She had fallen, it is like I am looking at my own sordid past."

I remembered that he said this during our fight at the Temple of Ascension. We saw a girl back then, seemingly possessed but if Lass had said this, then maybe, just maybe Rin was possessed too. I hoped for the wrong thought when I looked at her but somehow I felt shivers down my spine.

Blank stares, murderous glance, Rin seemed to enjoy this fight. I heard something that struck me more that Lass words.

"I am finally released from this stifling seal." I heard Rin chuckled after this, her attention was unto us now. Dio and Seighart stepped into the way to fight any of the two who dared stepping further. Rin had her black wing opened which shocked the others, I was shocked because her other wing was missing.

"Today is a good day for destruction." I heard her voice again. I saw Dio cringe as well as Ley. They were demons yet they disliked Rin's or Rin's-possessor's words. I did not know whose words but they were ugly in my hearing.

"Desperate Strength!

_+Rin+_

The enemy was send flying away. Ever since I started the fight he did not move an inch, Just there standing. I hate this. _Beg for mercy, you are such a wimp, no challenge at all. _But there he stood, dripping blood, looking at the ground staring at the land. This is annoying.

Then he looked at me in the eye, with those chrome colored eyes, filled with emotions I cannot remember. Was it worry? Pain? Remorse? Love?

_Do not fall for it girl, he left you behind did not he? Just kill him, that would complete everything._

The time he left me? When was it, why am I hearing this voice. I want to hear the mellow voice I heard back then, the soothing one, the one who told me I could purify the world. Did I made the wrong choice. I held my head, ii was shell-shocked with my actions.

"I…I…I…"

I just froze. No words came out of my lips, just there, staring at those silver eyes, those who sent me emotions that started to flood to me again. I looked at my fan, black, I held a black fan. I glanced at the Chase, they where there just standing, mixed servings of emotions painted in their faces, well except Mari.

Then the boy stepped forward, closing the gap between us. I recalled memory that seemed faded for some time until just now.

_Twilight._

_He looked at me in the eye_

_Darkness overtakes the world_

_He took a step towards me. I tried running but my feet betrayed me._

_Light fades away_

_He held my hands. I wanted to slap him but I could not. Mine had entwined with his._

_People's heart are turned to stone_

_I was petrified. He took another step and closed the gap between us. He looked me in the eye_

_But darkness is peace, to hearts astray_

_He pulled me to a tight embrace._

As I looked at him, I recalled memories from back then, the time I started to love the dusk, I thought choosing the dark would lead me to the comfort I felt back then. But I was not the time of the day that soothed me, I was him, the one I am seeing right now.

I felt my death intent fading, I began to cry, and everything seems so confusing. I started to hear the mellow voice again, the voice that told me to kill began fading. The voices had equal loudness now, faint enough for me to hear what the Chase had to say.

"Rin, I am sorry we would meet this way, I just want you help you, but…"

"X…X…Xy…Xylo!"

I remembered his name, Xylo Axyllum, I just want to hold him but.

"I am sorry, Rin, run away once you regain full control I will be possessed once again. The Horde is strong. Or just kill me! That way you will never feel pain again. I am sorry."

He ran to me, I could sense he want to run to the fan I held. The fan that felt sharp and edged awhile ago, but now it felt so blunt and useless.

"I…Lo…" Xylo never finished his words, he collapsed the moment he touched me. I caught him, and managed to make him face me.

"I entrust my life to you." I heard him say before he closed his eyes.

I felt torment, as if something was breaking free from me. As I felt pain I heard the Chase screaming. They where there but clouded, I could see a faint dome over them.

"Who's barrier is this, Mari quit it!" Elesis was screaming.

"I did not do it, neither anyone here. Just stop shouting and calm down." Mari said sternly.

"CALM DOWN, How Could I!"

"Red, stop it, this battle is between the Goddess and the Malevolent Horde."

"I guess mortals do know about this things." Ley said.

"Just let Rin decide." Seighart said.

Now the battle was in my mind again, Two forces kept raging in my mind, two voices argued over my mind.

"Rin, unleash your divinity. Purify the world!"

"Little girl, his death is necessary. Rule the world"

The battle for mind continued, but I guess the final point will be in my hands. Now I realized the pain I caused Xylo to feel. This time no longer will I be so wrong. I will cleanse this world, I will be the Dawn of Hope, this way nobody will experience pain.

"I chose Dawn!" I ignored the first voice I used to listen to. I focus myself to hear the mellow voice. I felt power surging through me, I felt light and at peace. For now.

Until, the other voice broke free.

"I will not accept defeat"

I felt something surging out of me, something dirty and murky. I opened my eyes and saw darkness forming into something solid. It began to form into hands, and pointed a finger at the chase. The dome surrounding them grew more visible. I saw pain in their faces, as if something is strangling each of them in the dome. I looked at Xylo, he opened his eyes weekly, and I saw a part of darkness coming out from his body.

"If I will not take over you, I will just destroy it then. I am the Malevolent Horde, I will kill you Agnesia."

The darkness grew eyes, glaring at me. It was blood red and murderous intent was in the air. I gripped my fan. This is my fate, to expunge the darkness as Agnesia once did, I am her reincarnation in the first place. But seeing the chase pained, there is something I have to do first.

"Shield of Soul!" I cried, talismans flew from my sleeves and created a shield for the chase. I intensified the power in the glyphs so nobody from inside can go out, and from out can go inside their dome of protection. I put holy energy in that so much that Dio and Ley fainted, demons cannot stand that divinity. I tried to do the same for Xylo but he held my hand.

"I will do this with you. I swear to Agnesia I will never leave you again Rin." Xylo said as he stood weakly. He gripped the pen he held, the black part of it was washed to a grayish scale.

"Fine, Xylo remember the story of Agnesia and the Horde?" I asked him. I want him to rest but knowing him he would rush in to my aid, as always.

"Who wouldn't? I would never forget your story Rin." He answered.

"Guess what; let's rewrite it, The Prophet and Mystic."

+3rd+

"I have a world to take over kids. At for your information I managed to defeat that foolish Goddess." The darkness said irritation in the tone. The darkness took a figure of a Minotaur.

"You never did! And why don't you just give up now!" Rin said, tauntingly.

"We will rewrite history!" Xylo said.

"Argghh!" "Rewrite this!"

The darkness sliced the air its claws. Air was drawn out and was replaced with a hole.

"Shield of Souls!" Rin created a shield for them.

"Ink Enchant!" Xylo raised his brush.A drop of ink formed from the brush and glittered, his body glittered too.

"Useless cowards!" the Minotuar did its attack again shattering the shield. Rin and Xylo slid out of harms way.

"Eye of Storm!" A vortex formed in front of Rin, pulling the Monster in while sharp winds sliced its flesh.

"Dark Message!" Xylo flung a feather to the enemy a sizable amount of ink in the tip of the feather. The ink coated the wounds produced by Rin's wind and seeped into the enemy. The enemy glowed green for a second, its speed was noticeably reduced.

But this did not keep the monster from trashing all about. In its trashing dark crescents flew about, Rin repelled those using whirlwinds. Xylo managed to get behind the monster.

"Framed Future!" Xylo in the fast speed slashed the enemy in the blink of an eye, slashing using his pen he not only opened wounds but coat it with ink that sealed the wound for additional damage from infection. The monster continued its raged attacks and managed to hit Xylo sending him flying to Rin. Rin was busy attacking the monster that she did not have enough time to avoid the flying human from crashing to her. They crashed into a tree and slumped on the ground.

"Awww, look at the love birds, Die!" The monster charged to them, Rin cast a spell in the glyphs.

"Restraining Light!" An orb flew from Rin's fan and struck he monster. The monster was encased in light and Rin & Xylo recovered long enough to run around the monster.

"Final Flash of Light!"

"Murk Wave!"

A double assault of light and darkness harassed the Horde and in a blink of an eye was turned into a stone, pitch black in color.

The dome encasing the Chase dissolved they hurriedly hurdled into Rin and Xylo. Well save for Ley and Dio who were panting. Both were never exposed to that pure holy energy for sometime and they were overwhelmed to the point they fainted. Amy and Asin had woke up by now.

"So what is this orb?" Arme asked Rin, pointing to the black orb that was left behind.

"This is the core of the Horde, containing large darkness, it would be best if sealed right away."

"How do we do it then?" Lire asked.

"Simple we need the glyphs of the priestess and the scrolls of sealing, but" Rin said. She stopped talking remembering her village burned. Probably every scroll was burned by now and there was no way another one could have be made. She was exhausted and besides a prophet of Agnesia was needed.

"Use this, but this one requires body sealing, on me." Xylo said, handing Rin a piece of paper.

"But, no I will seal this in me. I cannot see you suffer. Xylo you are to weak to do any rituals."

With a blink of an eye a circle was draw in the ground, with weird inscriptions drawn. The inscriptions glowed and pushed everyone, save for Rin and Xylo, aside.

"Fine, but promise me you will not die." Xylo said with teary eyes as he looked at Rin.

"Okay." Rin said with eyes falling tear. She tried to put a fake smile. Performing a body seal require a lot og life energy and being the sealing vessel itself would take toll. She knew she would survive this but tried smiling to cover up.

"Wait, if this is the spell then, you might die!" Arme said. Letting her into some knowledge of Gaon was a mistake, Rin thought. She had told her about some powerful sealing during her first stay with the Chase back then to Arme.

Rin bit her lips in an instant chant weird words. Xylo was shocked, so as Arme. The Chase was confused until Rin unfolded her wings.


	9. Chapter 7: Ascribed in My Heart

_**Rin and Xylo finally thinks of ascensions, and forever be ascribed in each of their hearts.**_

* * *

_**Reflected Ascensions **_

_Ascribed In My Heart_**  
**

_-Aftermath of collisions_

* * *

Rin starts her incantations; Xylo unwillingly drew the needed inscriptions in the ground. Tears formed in his eyes. He never had tolerated Rin plastering up a fake smile. Thoughts raged through his mind. Thoughts about the start of his journey, the start of his crumbling worlds wandered in his mind.

Rin on the other hand continued her chanting. Somehow tears formed in her eyes. As she yelled purification she closed her eyes.

"Purification!" The ground shook, the orb cracked and released a dark mist that still in the shape of an orb. It began seeping to Rin.

She though of what will would feel pain, then darkness and finally a new life, entering the endless cycle of life and death without knowing what she did in the past life. She braced herself to die.

But she never felt anything of it. She opened her eyes to see if she made a mistake and she was shocked on what she saw.

Xylo was in front of her, absorbing the mist, blood coning out of his mouth.

"Move, your soul will be locked in the corner of the underworld for this. You'll die, Xylo please move!"

"Rin, I am willing to die for you, if that is your wish. But if not, you will perform destiny binding now. That way, I will always be near you. Rin I am sorry if I left you back then. I will not be surprised if your heart is not for me now. Rin I..I…Lo…"

Rin saw shocked as Xylo fell. She covered his body with glyphs and chanted words, Arme performed intense cure. Amy did the same, Ryan for the worst cast Resurrection. Lime did Glory and Redemption. Ronan did Holy Inferno. Rin collapsed as she saw Xylo not moving. She succumbed to darkness, into deep thoughts. The chase just shook their heads and carried Xylo who was covered with glyphs, the look of a mummy. Rin was carried too. With a silent atmosphere everybody walked back. Their thoughts drifted into the time before everything happened.

+A Week Later+

The day started as usual, now with the depressed Rin. Breakfast had always started without her and Asin. Asin took her food to her room and talk to her all day. Funny Asin never was this gentlemanly towards people. As the sun rose, the other-worldy began disappearing again, along with Seighart and Mari.

Mari was in her lab, conduction test on life. Seighart was hooked into a device made by Mari herself, tied to a frame made with metal, Seighart was stripped off his shirt in order for Mari to put many wires, tubes needles to the poor immortal's upper body. Seighart was given tranquilizers first and he is enjoying the benefits of sleeping without disturbance. Elesis was running after Lime and Amy for their childish acts, and dragged Ronan as she ran, the royal knight was dragged by his hair for siding with the Amy and Lime. Jin was running after Elesis to retrieve the pitiful royal guard, and in the same time protect Amy. Lire and Ryan was tending their beloved forest, Arme and Lass was in the forest reading books and cleaning weapons. Arme took books to the forest since she could not focus in the Library know a certain Technician had a captive Immortal. Everything was normal save for Rin, who was walking along with Asin. They went to the yard, near a stone erected there. Rin took a brush and swiped a streak into the stone, the seventh gash in it. Asin was there guarding her in case she went into a mental breakdown.

"I has been seven days now. Xylo…" Rin said tears forming in her eyes.

Asin picked her up bridal style. "And that is why you must train, for his sake lately you have been a lazy, like an Orc. And I will be here to help you, as he had been in Gaon. Silly goddess."

Rin wept for some more then smiled.

"That is more like it, though you are creeping me out."

"Like I had the weirdest smile, Psycho!"

"Whatever, Chopsticks!"

"Xylo Axyllum. You will forever be ascribed in my heart."

"I don't want this to end"

"Me too, even if I am stuck with a weird Lunatic."

"Then you will be my sun, Eclipse"

* * *

As I heard that word everything froze.


	10. Chapter 8: Cage of Dreams

Then there was darkness, all I feel is me soaked in a volatile substance, heat was creeping into me. I closed and open my eyes, nothing seems to changing just black, nothing else. I felt shaking, and trembling, I heard creaking and voices but somehow I could not pinpoint who does these voices belong to.

I found myself weeping in my room, memories of them fading. Everyone's faces begin to become cloudy in mind. I vaguely said "You all will be forever inscribed to my Heart". Then I passed out. My mind ached, and began sorting out dreams and realities. Some how I felt confused what true memories means.

* * *

I opened my eyes to a familiar room, with unfamiliar atmosphere.

"Rin, why are you drenched in sweat. Also screaming last night you are getting weirder and weirder every year."

"Sorry, I just feel, confused, who am I and why am I here in this world.'

"Oh, honey you are special, you are chosen by fate to be a blessing to all. Don't get those ideas, you must ruin a special day."

"Is it my inauguration day?"

"Oh, silly child, you have already been baptized in Agnesia's seal. A year ago actually."

"Sorry, I am really confused."

"What's wrong dear another of your fancy dreams? Well they are messages of the Gods but you must hold your future in your own hands. That is not a nice way to open this day."

"I guess I'd better be ready, see you later!"

"Happy birthday Rin."

"Thank you, Your"...

He did not hear my words, closing the door after greeting me.

* * *

I finally woke up, Being in a Cage of dream is not exactly the way I want to be. I look forward to see him again, those crimson eyes, lavender hair. What was his name again? Doesn't matter this is a new day.

* * *

I went down my room after changing. I expected the Morning Chaos I have grown accustomed to. Food snatching, Magic flying, Eyes glaring, Silent killers, well not exactly killings but it will suffice.

"Come on Rin, breakfast is ready. hurry up or Red might take your food again."

"Coming"

"Hey Pinky, I order you to give me your food."

"Na-uh, no way."

* * *

"Rin you finally showed up"

"Why?"

"Cause it is your birthday silly, come this way"

"I can't the Orphanage, I mean the Dining Hall is still in chaos.

"Just go here we have something to talk about."

"Okay Your High..."

He did it again, turning his back while I was speaking."

* * *

I went to the Meeting Room, and they told me everything, how they found me, why they were so insistent on making me happy, why they chose to make me stay there. They continued satying weird stuff to me, on my birthday.

I was in a state of shock, so strong, I felt being petrified.

"Rin you are Agnesia's reincarnation, you are the bearer of Light and Dark. That is the reason you are able to have those dreams, those visions, those things that transcend reality."

"What did you just say."

"The reason you met them earlier, the reason you had dreams about those people, Is because of your divine fate. Agnesia wanted you to know who you must befriend."

"I really am confused."

"That is why you must go to Kounat, the City of Magic and Splendor, to find the answer to the question you have."

"Don't you have them?"

"This is all what the

* * *

Gods have told me. Even being the High priest and Village Chief, this is all that I have, I am proud that all this years, I have reared the God's life."

"What are you saying, you have been my father all along."

"I am glad, and humbled, Agnesia."

* * *

I am deeply in sorrow, so that means all my weird dreams, about those people, about him, about the darkness, about my adventures are all gonna be reality in one way or another. When did all started, during my stay in that Mansion, no in that city? No there is got to be more, the Eclipse.

"The Eclipse"

I looked in the sky, I saw the sun, glittering its radiance, but not so far away is the moon i had always admired. Now I dread the moon, I want it gone, so nothing will destroy this day, my birthday. But there is nothing I can do, I might as well pack up. It was better in the cage of dreams, where anything could be reflected. Where I could see my Reflected Ascensions

* * *

Xx-xX

There, true ending.

You ask why, well might as well read my bio for a hint

There, now it is perfect.

Burning Out.


End file.
